Once Or Twice
by QueenPen
Summary: Summary:None. R for sex, language, and refrences to drugs. Read if you like reading sex. R's more chapters!


A/N - R&R if you want to see more. I apologize for anything offensive, but it is rated R for a reason and you can't say you weren't warned. :) Oh, and, if you're smart you'll figure out which bits are Harry's thoughts.  
  
*---------Harry's POV--------*  
  
Damn . . . Ginny . . .?  
  
Harry looked into the open compartment at what used to be a thin, gangly little girl with bright orange locks of frizzy hair. What he saw now was a tall curvy, voluptuous young woman with strawberry red locks of silky smoothness. He longed to touch them.  
  
"Harry?" Ron poked him from behind. The noise caused Ginny to look up, revealing to pools that were her beautiful green eyes. She smiled and his heartbeat increased.  
  
Wait . . . Oh god, its just Ginny. Common' get over yourself.  
  
"Getting in Harry?" Ron sounded annoyed. He sat down in the compartment across to the side with Hermione. "Uh yeah . . . of course." Just then a witch in a uniform appeared. "That seat," she pointed to Ron and Hermione's, "We need it. Your in th' back y'know . . . baggage overflow. We gotta use it." Ron groaned and got up. "Where are we supposed to sit?" "Ther's an emt'y one up ther'." She pointed to a compartment a few rows up.  
  
"Fine . . . guess I'll see you guys later." Ron dragged his feet and Hermione waved good-bye. Ginny waved back and then looked up at Harry. "Uh . . . hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Good summer?" "Never is."  
  
"Oh . . . that's right . . . I forgot."  
  
"No problem . . . listen, you look . . . great . . . I mean-"  
  
"Thanks!" She beamed and Harry smiled back.  
  
The woman in uniform returned, interrupting them. "Sorry to bother you again . . . we just got word that some o' that baggage in that compartment may contain a dung bomb . . . better close this." She closed the door to Harry's compartment, leaving them alone.  
  
"She's . . . uh . . . weird." Ginny said, obviously trying to make conversation. "Yeah . . . "  
  
They sat in silence in the closed compartment alone.  
  
"Listen, uh, Harry . . . My appearance isn't all that's changed . . . "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm a stronger wizard now, too, and I got into lots of Muggle fashions and trends. Dad brought home a Muggle magazine and let me buy some new clothes. . . real sexy ones, too! . . . Uh . . . oops, I mean . . . uh . . . I was just wondering if you'd, um . . . tell me if they look ok . . . since you know what they're supposed to look like and all . . . "  
  
"Sure. . . "  
  
"Ok! Well, look away for a second."  
  
Harry turned and her heard Ginny moving around next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Whoops, I lost my balance, sorry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ok. . . " she said a few minutes later in a real saucy voice.  
  
He turned and his jaw dropped. Her silver sparkly halter-top was on backwards, exposing both her midriff (intended) and her bra (accident). She had on a really short leather skirt and a pink thong was poking out of the sides. Harry was speechless. He started laughing, half out of nerves and the other half due to the fact that her boobs were hanging out. But, they were great boobs.  
  
"Oh. . . " Ginny made a seductive pout. "Aren't I pretty?"  
  
Hell yes! You're stunning!  
  
"Yes! Absolutely beautiful! Its just that . . . oh man" he realized what he had just blurted out.  
  
There was an awkward silence and Harry hesitated before saying,  
  
"Here . . . this things on wrong . . . "  
  
He grabbed her shirt, underneath her chest and pulled her close to him so he could flip it around. It also gave him a chance to smell her hair.  
  
Mmmhmm. . . raspberries and cream.  
  
He fixed her shirt and then, with their heads still close together, their eyes met. The corner of his mouth turned up and she chewed her lip naughtily.  
  
She's different in these clothes. . . seductive, sexy, and vulnerable.  
  
Ginny tilted her head, chin up a bit, and he felt her hot breath on his jaw.  
  
Go for it man.  
  
He grabbed her. He locked his arms around her shoulders and neck and she went for him around the stomach. They locked into a deep passionate steamy kiss, lots of tongue. He leaned back onto her and she wrapped her legs around his middle, squeezing their bodies together. He let go of her lips for a second, but only so he would be able to position himself on top of her. He began kissing her down her neck and she moaned. Harry, reaching his arm around him, holding out his wand, muttered -*Silenzio*-. Then he returned to her neck. He began kissing it at its start and kissed all the way down to he shirt, where he then moved over a bit and began kissing her cleavage. He was in the straddle position over her and she pushed up, untying her top, and pushing up into him. They collided, ahem, bellow the belt and they both felt a wave of passion run over them. Harry undid his pants and they slid off her skirt. She undid her bra and then they took off each other's underwear. He leaned in and took of her thong with his teeth. While he was there, he let out a steamy breath over her, trailing his fingers up her thigh. He finally got to the edge where he inserted a finger into her. She let out a sigh and he inserted two more. He worked them in and out until he almost hit her spot. Then he stopped, slid back up on top of her and. . . was flipped over. Ginny flipped him onto the both and squeezed her legs around him, leaning into his ear and whispering,  
  
"Harry? You know rough is ok right? Its not my first time or anything."  
  
He flipped her and then inserted himself into her, slow the first time, but plunging the second. In, out, in, out, hard thrusts. Her hips swiveled and ground into him as she groaned in pleasure. They were both strong and kept up for well over a few minutes. Then, they both came, collapsing in passion.  
  
Ok, that was literally the best fuck ever.  
  
He sat up, then she sat up, and they both felt unfinished. Ginny looked over at him and leaned in to lick his neck. She licked down his chest, placing her hands on him, forcing him to lie down. She licked down, down, down, until she got to it and placed it in her mouth. She sucked and teased it with her tongue, and he grew hard. Then she started moving her head up and down, sucking. He placed and hand on her head, pushing her in, out, in out, almost all of him shoving down her throat. He was suddenly distracted by her ass, popping into the picture with perfect NC-17 goodness, full and ready.  
  
"Hey, um, you wanna pick that up for me?" he asked, motioning to a piece of paper on the floor, seeing as she was finished anyway. She stood and bent over, her tan ass begging to be fucked. He stood, grabbed her waist and thrusted into her. She screamed with delight and pleasure as he continued, grinding all the way into her. He came again after a while and then sat back down.  
  
"Listen, Harry, since I helped you come, why not help me?" She smiled and lay down on the seat. He sat down by her legs and leaned in right where she wanted him to go. He licked her edges, then placed two fingers in and opened her. His tongue felt great inside her and he could tell she was loving it. He hit all the right places and soon, she hit bottom. He climbed up till their faces met and they kissed each other deeply. Soon, they were both asleep.  
  
It was a while later when the fog had cleared from the window and the train was moving onto the grounds when they awoke. They smiled at each other and then got into their robes for dinner.  
  
I just know it. . . this is the beginning of a beautiful ass. . . I mean friendship. Damnit, Potter don't get so distracted. Oooh.what a lovely ass it is though. . . 


End file.
